


Fall

by Izumi_Secchan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, izuleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Secchan/pseuds/Izumi_Secchan
Summary: I woke up in a unfamiliar place. The room is white, my head strangely hurting in every second. I look at my right and saw a familiar orange haired male, with a ponytail that looks like a shrimp. He was sleeping on the chair right next to my bed.I can't remember a thingWhy am I in the hospital?
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 17





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Arashi pronouns 'she/her'!!!

It was at the day of the Judgement Live. The venue is already crowded with people. People waiting the fight they never really expected. Knights vs their leader who form a temporary unit called Knight Killers. An internal purge. 

"Don't let our sacrifices come to waste" Said a grey haired male, "Kasa-kun" 

"I-I will! Goodluck Sena-senpai! You too Narukami-senpai!" The red haired male, Tsukasa Suou said. Bidding his seniors goodluck. 

With that the first part of the live begins. 

"Are you perhaps nervous, Suuchan?" Ritsu asked, 

"I am, but I have to stay strong!" Tsukasa answered, 

Ritsu giggled, "That's our Suuchan" he said, "You are most likely the one who's ousama is after to, so goodluck, Suuchan." 

"I will prove him I am not just a mere newbie, that I am Tsukasa Suou, a member of Knights. I will carve my name to his head for him to not forget it." 

"What a attitude you got there, Suuchan. Where did you perhaps got that? Nah, you probably got that from Secchan" 

"From my senpai's of course! I've always admire my senpai's, of how hard working and passionate my senpai's are!" Tsukasa said, "So that's why we will win this fight, and will get leader back!" 

"Ah.. you admire us that much? Well, that means I have to do my best after Secchan and Nacchan. I'll continue being the senpai you admire, Succhan." 

━━━━━━━━

"Aww, look at them being soft～it kinda makes me so jealous" Leo thought, 

"No, I should not be! We are enemies at this moment, I am not suppose to feel any sympathy between them. Between my Knights" 

As Leo was looking around the stage, something caught his attention. "Huh, that stage light looks a bit off" he said, "Nah, it's probably nothing"

He ignored it and went back to composing on the ground, which Kiryuu is fast enough to lift him up from the ground. Preventing him to write on it. 

"Hey! Put me down!" 

"No." 

"I said put me down! Grrr!" 

"No." 

"Put thy me down!" 

"We can do this all day, and I will not get tired of it. Again it's a no, unless you refrain from composing on the floor." 

━━━━━━━━

It's finally the final part of the live. Tsukasa, now standing infront of his King, Tsukinaga Leo. This is where it will all end. Will it be a win or a lose for Knights? What was his King's motive on doing this live? 

From the backstage where, Izumi was standing right next to two exhausted teammates. His eyes gazing on each corner of the stage, with him listening to every single thing the two boys onstage was saying. 

He looked up for a second, he saw something moved. He looked up once more, and saw one stage light moving very weirdly, as if it was going to fall. Which it looks as if it will. 

He looked down where it was suppose to fall. His eyes widen, as he heard the rope that was holding the stage light slowly began to break. 

He ran towards the stage. 

"Wait, Izumi-chan?ー"It took Arashi a split second of why ghe grey haired male ran towards the stage. When she finally noticed, her eyes widen. "Wait no! Izumi-chan!ー" 

━━━━━━━━

"What an atittude you got there, newbieー" 

"Kasa-kun! Leo-kun! Watch out!" 

Leo was cut off, when the grey haired male pushed him off along with Tsukasa. They fell onto their butt, the second thing Leo heard was a loud crash and a huge crowd screaming in panic. 

"Sena-senpai!!" 

Leo turned his head over the source of the sound. 

There he saw his comrade laying on the ground unconscious, with blood spilling out of his head. He rushed towards him, his hands shaking. 

"Sena!!!" 

He doesn't know what to do, he can't think straight. His thoughts all clouded with fear and distress. Sooner or later his other teammates rushed towards them. The crowd still panicking, as one of them tries to get up from the stage. But, was quickly stopped by Kiryuu, Keito and Souma. 

"Today's live is cancelled! All audiences must leave the venue this instant!! We'll call help immediately! It's best to give them space for air!" 

With that they closed the curtains.

He tear a piece of his outfit up and wrapped it around the grey haired boy's head. He held onto him. 

"Leader, what are we suppose to do!!? Sena-senpai isー!!" 

"Shut up, will you!!? I can't think straight!! Even if you ask me...!" He screamed, "Does it look as if I know what to do!!? I am no God!! I can't make miracles happen!! I am just nothing, but a mere human being!!" 

"..." 

"I'm...I'm sorry" 

━━━━━━━━

"So that's what happened?" Izumi asked,

Leo nodded, 

"I see" 

Izumi was startled when Leo suddenly slammed his hand on the table. Leo raised his head, furious and angry. 

"What do you mean 'I see' !!?" He yelled, "You.. you almost died!! And yet you act as if nothing happened at all !! I was.. I was panicking so much..SENA I THOUGHT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!" 

Tears began to fall down from Leo's cheek. 

"Why would you risk on saving someone like me!!? You could've just saved that kid.. Why do you have to push me off as well !!? " 

"And let you got hit instead? I may be rude and mean, but I won't let someone get hurt right in front of my eyes. Especially if it's someone important to me. What matters that I'm still alive, shouldn't that be good news?" 

"It's my fault... I noticed that the stage light was moving strangely, and yet I didn't even bother telling anyone about it. It was.. suppose to hit me.. why you, of all people.." 

Izumi sighed,"Don't you dare tell anyone I said this.." he said, " It's because I care for you , Leo-kun. You just got back from school, and I don't want you to disappear again. I've waited for so long for you to come back, you know? What good of a knight am I to not save my King who is in the brick of danger?" 

"Me? Important to you? But I... after all I have done.. I thought you grew to hate me.."

"Yes, I did hate you. Being blamed by something that I didn't even do, and disappear all of a sudden. Yes, it hurt me, but as time goes by I realized it is really my fault. Even so, I won't abandoned you that easily. I'm just afraid to come near again, that I might break you again. You gave me all the love I ever wish for, and yet not once did I say 'Thank you'." 

"..."

"None of this is your fault, no one is. It was just an accident." 

"But your face.. you're a model, it will definitelyー" 

"It will go away eventually. Hey, wipe you're tears away, you look disgusting" 

"If you promise me to not do something reckless like something like that every again." 

"Ahaha.. now you know how I feel dealing with someone as stubborn as you, Leo-kun." 

"Geez, I know! I get it" 

"But fine, I'll do as you say. With one condition." 

Don't you ever run away again. Knights have been waited long enough for you. It doesn't matter if you write songs. We love you for who you are. Not just a composer, but as our comrade too. It's time to leave the past behind. Let's start over shall we? You, me, and the rest of Knights."


End file.
